


Under The Full Moon

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun never wanted a mate or to meet the packs matchmaker, but it’s hard to avoid something so big in a pack so small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write, like a lot of fun, I just hope I did this prompt justice! Thank you so much Beta-san I appreciate your efforts!

It was the matchmaker’s duty to help determine the mates in their pack, to help the pack grow and thrive. Junmyeon has never once created a bad mating pair, whether it be an alpha and omega, or beta and omega. The elders always told each omega the same story as they grew up, that the matchmaker was to help them, to give them a mate who would protect and care for them. There was nothing to be afraid of. The matchmakers were always kind, older wolves, who really wanted nothing more than to watch their packmates be happy with their chosen partner. Baekhyun knows the way things are run in his pack, he's watched other omegas come of age and be sent straight to the matchmaker. By the end of the night they would be sporting a fresh claim mark on their neck. 

Baekhyun has finally reached the proper breeding age for an omega, and while everyone says he's mature enough to have a mate of his own, he thinks otherwise and wants nothing more than to run away. Baekhyun is still young, too young to settle down and have pups of his own. He just wants to play with his friends and maybe continue to pull harmless pranks on everyone in the pack. He knew the end of his freedom was near the moment his first heat came. As he rolled around in bed and cried out for someone to make the pain go away, his parents were already busy setting up his meeting with the matchmaker. The minute his heat subsided, his parents insisted that he shower his heat-scent from his skin so that he could leave home without attracting the attention of every alpha within range. He had barely dried off and dressed before they were marching him to Junmyeon. 

Baekhyun has absolutely no energy to really put up much of a fight, instead collapsing to the ground next to the other waiting omegas. He recognizes them as the two youngest of their pack, Sehun and Jongin. He's never really spoken to them for longer than a few minutes, too intimidated by their close relationship and the way they seem to speak to each other without uttering a single sound. Yet, as he sits and waits with them, he feels at ease and calmer than he has been about having been forced here. It's obvious that both are ready to settle down with an alpha and have their own pups, but Baekhyun can't stop dwelling on the fact that _he_ isn't ready to be involved in this. Baekhyun's seen how alphas start fights with another male just for coming near their mate, omegas could never be protected from a possessive alpha, and Baekhyun is beyond terrified that his alpha will be like the ones he's come across. He can hear Sehun and Jongin talking about what their mates might be like. They're excited about this, while Baekhyun feels nothing but terror. He's afraid of the announcement and the bonding ceremony. He's afraid of being claimed in front of the entire pack before being taken to his new home with his new mate for their first night together. 

"Baekhyun hyung?" Sehun calls out, snorting a little when Baekhyun snaps his head up and stares at him. "Did you hear what I asked you?" Baekhyun shakes his head, frowning since he didn't even really hear Sehun talking, let alone asking him anything. Sehun sighs. "I asked what kind of alpha you're expecting. Do you have a specific type of alpha you'd prefer? I don't think I've ever seen you speak to an alpha before."

Baekhyun’s mouth goes dry at the question, he smiles a little forcefully. “I. Uh. Alphas. Yeah. Jongin what about you?” He asks, doing his best to put the attention on someone else. 

“Me?” Jongin hums for a moment, finger tapping against his chin before he smiles shyly. “I guess someone I can get along with really well, I’d prefer it to be an older alpha, but not like super old. Maybe a few years? Oh, and they have to love pranks and be caring too. I want someone I can have fun with, but also be serious?” 

Baekhyun blinks, turning his attention on Sehun who was nodding his head along with Jongin as he talked. “Sehun, what about you?” 

“Definitely someone older, stronger too. I mean all alphas are strong, but I want my alpha to be the strongest alpha! I guess he should be caring too, I want him to spoil me and treat me like the gem I really am.” Sehun grins, Baekhyun rolls his eyes. 

“So vague,” Baekhyun deadpans, of course Sehun would want a strong alpha; that’s all any omega wants, like it's programmed into their brains.

Sehun snorts, crossing his arms over his chest. “What about you then? You avoided the question earlier, we told you about our preferences - now it’s your turn.” 

Baekhyun freezes, he had really hoped that they would ignore his silence and focus on other things, but Sehun seems dead set on getting Baekhyun to talk. The truth is, Baekhyun has never once thought about any kind of alpha he wanted in his life. He absolutely didn’t have a specific type in mind, and could take care of himself on his own if he really needed to. Part of him has hoped that the matchmaker would never be able to find a mate for him, that he would be one of the very few omegas to never be mated and remain alone for all of his remaining days. Baekhyun opens his mouth to speak, but snaps it shut again when Junmyeon walks out of his den with a big smile on his face as he looks the three of them over. 

“It’s time, my sweet little omegas,” Junmyeon tells them, motioning for them to join him inside. 

Baekhyun falters, he hesitates on even standing. If he goes inside, then he will never again get the chance to be free, he’ll be a mated wolf and will have to have to obey everything his mate tells him to do. He’s not ready for this. He’ll never be ready for this kind of commitment. It’s too much, way too much. He trails very slowly behind Sehun, freezing before reaching the first step. Baekhyun looks up at Junmyeon, and then he's stepping back and turning. 

He runs. As fast as his two legs will carry him, and when he thinks it isn’t fast enough to put enough distance between himself and the pack, he shifts into his wolf. He manages to get away from the camp mostly unnoticed, leaving paw prints in the soft dirt and a wide-eyed Junmyeon in his wake. He can vaguely register Sehun screaming his name, and Jongin calling him to come back. Baekhyun doesn't stop, and he doesn't turn to look back. He doesn't want to see the matchmaker yet. There's too much responsibility that comes along with mating, and the more he thinks about it, the scarier it becomes. Baekhyun lets out a happy yip as he reaches his favorite hiding place, a little alcove with decaying trees and many flowers around. He rubs himself against the bark of the trees before rolling around in the flowers; doing what he can to mask his scent before he crawls into the open spot and curling up and resting his head on his paws. Baekhyun's just starting to doze off when he smells some alphas coming his way. They are obviously searching for him, and Baekhyun moves even further into his spot as he watches them walk past his hiding place. 

The alphas don't stop moving forward, and once they're far enough away Baekhyun whimpers happily, thankful that the scent of decaying wood and flowers masked his scent enough to keep them from finding him and dragging him back home. Baekhyun's parents will be furious when he returns. They will probably demand that he beg Junmyeon’s forgiveness and plead for his chosen mate to accept him regardless of his actions. Baekhyun would rather stay hidden than apologize to anyone. 

Eventually Baekhyun manages to fall asleep, curled up as small as he can and shivering as the temperature slowly drops. It's not until the next morning, when hunger begins to get the best of him, that he slinks back to his pack with his tail between his legs. He keeps his head down as he moves through their camp, hoping to avoid the head alpha’s anger upon his return. He's nearly made it back to his parents’ place when he hears the low growling coming from behind him. He freezes in his movements and whimpers as the alpha stares at him.

“What the _hell_ , Baekyhun?” Oh, his alpha is very angry, and Baekhyun can only cower with his ears pressed flat against his head. "Do you have any idea how worried we all were for you? None of the others could find you or pick up your scent. You _know_ there's a pack of rogue wolves running near here! What if they had found you before you could sneak your way back home?" Baekhyun whimpers quietly, keeping his eyes trained on the ground and how his paws sink into the dirt. "It's bad enough Junmyeon was the one who had to tell me that you had run off, not to mention that these alphas you three are meant to be with aren't even part of this pack." Baekhyun looks up then, tail thumping excitedly against the ground. "God dammit, Baekhyun, shift back already!" 

Baekhyun shifts, but he remains sitting on the ground and glances up before back down. "So they aren't in our pack yet? Does that mean I don't have to go through with this? Yifan hyung, please tell me I don't have to now." 

Yifan growls, low and threatening. "Junmyeon announced their names last night. They are the new wolves that Donghae and Jackson went to retrieve from the Northern pack to join us. So despite your childish attempt to escape your fate, it will still happen." 

Baekhyun whines, fingers scratching at the earth beneath him. "Am I still in trouble for running away?" 

“You were gone all night, with not a single trace, what do you think?” Baekhyun frowns, kicking at the dirt like a child.

"Are you going to punish me in front of the rest of the pack?" Baekhyun asks quietly, wincing when Yifan moves an arm. 

“Go home, deal with your parents and I will be by later to escort you to Junmyeon myself. You know this is how we’ve always done things around here, you don’t get to change the rules because you don’t want a mate.” Yifan tells him, his fingers running through Baekhyun's hair in a quiet attempt to calm him. 

"But, Yifan hyung," Baekhyun starts, whining when Yifan lets out a warning growl. 

“You’re an omega, this is what you were born to do. As badly as it sucks, and as much as you don’t want to, this is your duty as an omega in our pack. I don’t want to hear anymore of your complaints, you will go with your mate when he arrives." Baekhyun snaps his mouth shut, swallowing whatever comeback he had planned at the alpha’s words. 

Baekhyun is dismissed then, immediately heading home to deal with his irate and embarrassed parents. Their words and punishment are nothing compared to what Yifan had been saying, and Baekhyun cringes as the sun begins to set. The new wolves will be arriving tonight, and suddenly Baekhyun wishes he had stayed hidden for a couple more days. 

Yifan makes good on his promise of escorting Baekhyun to see Junmyeon, going as far as to wrap long fingers around Baekhyun’s elbow to keep him from fleeing a second time. Junmyeon doesn’t glare at Baekhyun the way Yifan had upon his return, instead he’s quite surprised when Junmyeon pulls him into a tight embrace, arms wrapping tightly around his waist. Baekhyun whimpers, running his nose along the underside of Junmyeon’s jaw in apology and squeezes him back. 

“You shouldn’t be afraid of this,” Junmyeon tells him with a soft voice, smiling brightly. “It’s not as scary as everyone makes it sound. I have never paired up any omega with an incompatible alpha.” 

“I don’t want--” Yifan growls, low in his throat and Baekhyun freezes. “Sorry. I’m sorry I ran away. I’m here now, who is my mate?” 

Junmyeon hums, tapping his fingers against his chin before grinning. “Chanyeol is his name, I'm sure you're going to positively adore him.” 

Baekhyun sighs, quietly enough to go unheard as he looks up at Yifan. “How do you know that? You haven't even met him! How do you know what he's like? What if he's mean to me, what if he forces me into doing things I wouldn't normally do? You don't know anything!" Baekhyun says, stomping his feet as Junmyeon watches him without responding.

Yifan bares his teeth at him snarling out a warning to obey, and Baekhyun flinches before Junmyeon steps between them, patting Yifan on the arm soothingly. “Yifan, we talked about this at home last night. Stop scaring my omegas. Just because you and I were ready when our match was made doesn’t mean every young wolf welcomes starting a family.” 

“I don’t care, Jun. After his escape artist act the other day, I don’t think he should have any freedom. He should be restricted to the omega house until the full moon tonight.” Yifan snaps, and Junmyeon sighs and shakes his head. “Don’t look at me like that, you were just as scared as I was when we couldn’t find him.” 

“Baekhyun, why don’t you go ahead and go to the omega house?” Junmyeon tells him, smile still in place despite Yifan glaring over his shoulder. “Play with Sehun and Jongin a bit before the full moon, you may not get another chance for a while.” 

Baekhyun nods, bolting out of Junmyeon’s place as soon as Yifan is distracted. Out of all the things he’s learned while being in his pack, that was the first time he’d ever known about Junmyeon and Yifan being mates. They never showed affection towards each other, and there was no claim mark on either of their necks, but if Junmyeon could get Yifan to back down and keep calm, then Baekhyun would make sure to stay on Junmyeon’s good side. 

Even if that means staying put and waiting for his mate to arrive. At least he’s not alone in waiting, Sehun and Jongin are waiting as well. They seem happier at the thought of being mated than Baekhyun does, but then again Baekhyun has never been like the other omegas in his pack, having successfully avoided most of the homemaking and child rearing classes that all omegas are expected to attend. 

“I still can’t believe you ran away! You should have seen the look on Junmyeon’s face when he saw you bolt,” Sehun laughs, and Baekhyun just frowns at him. “He panicked, it was hilarious! He kept saying he’d never had an omega run away from his matchmaking session before, and he had no clue what he should do about it!” 

“It was funny at first, but then it was really scary because half the pack went out looking for you, only to return empty handed with no explanation about why your scent had disappeared into the trees along with you.” Jongin looks at him, then smiles. “But I’m glad you came back and those rogue wolves didn’t steal you away in your time of stupidity.” 

Baekhyun snorts, falling back to lay on Jongin in the roughest way possible, Jongin just grunts and takes the brunt of Baekhyun’s affections, slowly running his fingers through his hair. Baekhyun sighs happily, wishing he'd gotten closer to the two of them before now. “So who are you supposed to be with then? Whoever they are, they’re not part of our pack; not yet anyway.” 

Jongin shrugs. “It’s weird that it’s ended up like this, but Junmyeon said his name is Jongdae.” 

“Sehun?” 

Sehun hums quietly. “Minseok,” 

Baekhyun nods along, watching the two younger wolves as they wrestle and roll around on the ground with each other. Eventually, the two grow tired and curl up against Baekhyun for an afternoon nap, and Baekhyun ends up dozing along with them, curling up mostly on top of Jongin while Sehun is wrapped around both of them under the afternoon sun. Yifan comes for them hours later, and Baekhyun blinks up at him and wonders briefly where he is. He's still half asleep when he's pulled back towards Junmyeon's hut, only this time he makes it inside and is curled up on the sofa yawning. Sehun and Jongin are staring out of the windows, asking Junmyeon over and over when their mates will arrive, and all Baekhyun wants is to go back to sleep. Junmyeon just laughs softly, telling them to be patient and every so often he'll wander over to where Baekhyun is sprawled out and run fingers through his hair.

“I think they’re here, there’s a few new scents that I don’t recognize on the wind,” Sehun says, standing up straight and looking at Junmyeon. 

"Whoever it is smells nice though," Jongin says, and Baekhyun hates to admit that the new smell of alpha is rather intriguing and mildly intoxicating. 

“I believe you’re right, so if you’ll follow me outside we can get you all to the bonding ceremony!” Junmyeon claps his hands, waiting for Baekhyun to follow before he walks outside where Yifan is standing with a small group of alphas.

It’s hard not to growl at the new arrivals, but he manages to catch himself at the last second and stands up straight as the new alphas all look on. They smell nice, but strange, and Baekhyun has never done well with sudden changes in his life, meeting new wolves being one of them. Sehun, however, is practically vibrating where he stands as he waits for Junmyeon to speak. Jongin is a little bit more apprehensive, and it's easy for Baekhyun to reach over and hold onto his hand. 

“You took too long to return with them, my poor omegas were beginning to get restless waiting,” Junmyeon says, scolding as he looks at Yifan. "Now we'll be late to the ceremony, and what kind of impression will our new pack mates make when they are late to their own bonding?" 

Yifan shrugs. “Not my fault. According to Donghae, Jackson wanted to take the long way back so he could smell the flowers.” 

Baekhyun’s still quietly assessing the new alphas, five in total, when his eyes land on the tallest of the bunch. He looks just as nervous as Baekhyun feels, but Baekhyun still doesn’t like him. It’s not that he isn’t attractive, because really all five of the new wolves are beyond gorgeous, it’s just the simple fact that one of these five would be claiming him tonight despite his mental protests against it. However, as much as Baekhyun tries to look away from him, he can't. He just wants to stare at him for as long as possible, and when the alpha finally looks at him, Baekhyun whimpers softly because there's a sudden jolt coursing through him and he has this inexplicable urge to be pressed close to that alpha. He wants to be near him, inhale that strong alpha scent and maybe sink his teeth into his throat so that no other omega can come near. 

 

“Please, alphas, introduce yourselves. My omegas have been told their mates names, and I’m sure are eager to learn which one of you they will be able to call their own,” Junmyeon says, that smile still in place. 

Baekhyun doesn’t pay much attention to the alphas as they speak, staring down at the ground and flinching inwardly when he feels Yifan’s gaze on him. Not looking directly at an alpha as they are speaking is beyond disrespectful, and yet Baekhyun keeps trying to press his luck, doing whatever he can manage to make himself undesirable to any alpha willing to look his direction. He only glances up when he feels Sehun leave his side, and it’s with a small frown that he watches his friend instantly latch onto the arm of one of the new (and slightly shorter) alphas. Jongin’s the next to go, smiling shyly at his alpha and hesitantly reaching a hand out towards him. The absolute adoration on their faces makes Baekhyun’s stomach twist and churn uncomfortably, and he’s suddenly feeling the need to turn and run away again. Maybe this time he won't come back. 

It would be easy to run this time, they aren’t even looking at him, all he has to do is turn and go. He’s beyond ready to do just that when the tallest alpha steps towards him, smiling and Baekhyun whines low in his throat. This can’t be happening, this alpha can’t be approaching him, this can’t be _his_ mate. And yet, his body can tell that this is who he's chosen, that his wolf chose for him despite all of his protests. 

“I’m Chanyeol,” The tall alpha tells him, smile still in place and his scent nearly overwhelming Baekhyun’s senses. 

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun tells him, flinching just a bit when Chanyeol’s hand moves, but instead of being struck all he feels are fingers moving through his hair in a comforting manner. 

“You don’t have to be scared of me. I want to protect you, not hurt you,” Chanyeol says, laughing a little. “So, uh. I guess when it’s our turn I’m supposed to claim you in front of all of these other wolves, right?” 

Baekhyun nods, absentmindedly rubbing at his currently unmarked neck. “Yeah. I hate that it has to be so public, it’s just embarrassing to have so many eyes on you during something like this. I’ve heard from others that a claiming can send an omega into an early heat, and I definitely don’t want anyone seeing me like that.” 

Chanyeol hums his agreement. “I don’t think any other packs do it like this. We don’t even have matchmakers where I come from. Mates were just...we chose them ourselves. Sometimes it worked out and sometimes it didn’t, but that was okay because it was still your choice and nobody else’s.” 

“Were there any omegas who didn’t want to mate with anyone? Were they punished for it?” Baekhyun asks, voice quiet. 

“There were plenty of omegas who never chose a mate, it doesn’t change anything other than us having more single omegas than alphas around.” Chanyeol shrugs, head snapping up when he hears his name. “Oh I guess it’s our turn, come on.” 

Baekhyun keeps his eyes closed the entire time, trying to think of anything else but the feel of Chanyeol’s hands on his shoulders or the warm breath against his neck. He vaguely registers Chanyeol’s voice, telling him not to worry, that he’ll be quick and then they can run away and hide for the rest of the evening. Baekhyun can’t stop the low whine that escapes his throat as the alpha’s teeth sink into his neck. It burns so much and Baekhyun tries to pull away, clawing at Chanyeol’s arms to get him to stop. Chanyeol just growls low in his throat as Baekhyun finally stills in his arms, Baekhyun keeps whining until Chanyeol's teeth finally leave his flesh. He's dizzy and his skin feels like it's on fire. 

"Sorry, I know it hurts," Chanyeol is saying, tongue flicking out to lap up the remaining blood as Baekhyun sways where he stands. "Relax, I promise I won't do anymore than this until you want me to."

Baekhyun blinks slowly, head and skin buzzing with each brush of Chanyeol's fingers against his arms. He hears the pack cheering, some even whistling when Baekhyun leans completely against Chanyeol just to inhale the comforting and protective scent of alpha. _His_ alpha. Baekhyun catches sight of Jongin wrapped into his alpha and radiating happiness as Chanyeol leads him away from the center of the pack, towards the home they will be sharing now. He's lightheaded, and wants nothing more than to wrap himself around Chanyeol the way he's just seen Jongin wrapped around his alpha, but he doesn't want to give in and let Chanyeol think he's weak. Baekhyun stands by the door once they enter, trying to catch his breath as it dawns on him that this is his reality now, that this is who he will be with for the rest of his life.

It's unsettling and uncomfortable, all the panic from days prior coming back, and Baekhyun whimpers when Chanyeol turns towards him. His heat didn't start after he was claimed, but that doesn't mean Chanyeol doesn't expect something from him tonight. Baekhyun whimpers louder, curling in on himself in the doorway when Chanyeol lifts an arm. 

"You don't have to be afraid of me, I swear I'm not going to do anything to hurt you," Chanyeol tells him, frowning a bit when Baekhyun still refuses to move from the door. "Baekhyun. You're going to start hyperventilating, do you need to lay down?" Baekhyun looks at him, then looks back at the floor. "Come on, the room is this way I think. You can rest and I'll fix something nice for us to eat later, okay?"

Chanyeol shouldn't be the one to cook, that's Baekhyun's job as the omega and he's even failing at that. He feels miserable as he lets Chanyeol lead him to the bedroom and push him down onto the mattress. He waits for Chanyeol to maybe kiss him, or assert some kind of dominance over him, but to his surprise all Chanyeol does is reach out and ruffle his hair before walking out of the room. Baekhyun rolls over onto his stomach, whines muffled into the fabric of the pillow as he hears Chanyeol moving through the kitchen. He’s still laying in bed, face pressed into the pillow, when Chanyeol walks back in. 

“I finished cooking, do you feel up to eating?” Chanyeol asks, and Baekhyun _hates_ how nice his voice sounds. Baekhyun just moans into the pillow, fingers clutching the sheets, he’s really close to kicking his feet just to finish off his tantrum. “I’ll take that as a no. I’ll just. I’ll leave it out for you in case you change your mind.” 

Baekhyun lifts his head when he hears Chanyeol walk away, he feels bad for acting this way, and even worse when Chanyeol doesn’t try to make him do anything he doesn’t want. He sighs softly, forcing himself to get out of bed and walk into the kitchen. Chanyeol is already sitting at the table, a spoonful of rice halfway to his mouth when he looks up. Baekhyun fidgets under Chanyeol’s gaze. He keeps his head lowered as he falls into the chair next to his mate, uncovering his food and eating along side him. Chanyeol stays quiet, but Baekhyun can feel his eyes on him. 

It’s awkward, too silent and uncomfortable, he needs to talk. He needs to say something, anything. He should apologize to his alpha before he changes his mind about keeping Baekhyun. If Chanyeol sends him away then he really will upset his parents and maybe Yifan would kick him out of the pack. Baekhyun takes a deep breath, he doesn’t want to leave his pack, he can’t make it on his own even if he likes the idea of being alone sometimes. 

“I’m sorry I’m not the ideal omega for you,” Baekhyun tells him, refusing to look up from the plate. “You wouldn’t be with me if you’d had any say in it. I’m,” he pauses, swallowing nervously. “Not good at omega things, I can’t cook and I don’t want to settle down or have kids.” 

“You’re wrong,” Chanyeol says, and now Baekhyun looks up. “I liked your scent right away, it drew me to you and really, I would have chosen you anyway.” 

“Why?” Baekhyun asks, genuinely curious and mildly confused. 

Chanyeol smiles, eyes glinting. “Because you’re very attractive, and you fit pretty perfectly in my arms. Even if you can’t cook, that’s okay because I can. I’m not eager to have kids right now, but one day I would like to have at least one or two.” 

Baekhyun blinks a few times. “Will... Will you teach me how to cook too? Just...Just because it’ll bring shame to my parents if they find out you’re preparing our meals, and not me.” 

Chanyeol nods. “I would love to, but you should eat before it gets cold and nasty.” 

Baekhyun does, looking up every so often to watch the alpha. Chanyeol seems sweet, and Baekhyun wonders if maybe this isn’t such a bad idea after all. Chanyeol hasn’t ordered him to do anything, and hasn’t gotten angry no matter how many times Baekhyun has downright refused to do something or even look at him. It’s different, and Chanyeol is interesting, very interesting. 

His nervousness comes back full force by the time they’re getting ready for bed, Baekhyun has already crawled into the bed and has the blankets pulled around his waist as he stares at Chanyeol. 

“Should I sleep on the floor?” Chanyeol asks, looking from Baekhyun to the bed. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

“You can sleep on the bed, just, don’t come too close?” Baekhyun says, and Chanyeol nods before he’s turning off the lights and pouncing onto the mattress. Baekhyun yelps when Chanyeol takes some of the blanket from him and rolls himself up in it, it’s kind of adorable how happy Chanyeol looks while wrapped up in the blanket. “I. Um. Goodnight, then.” 

Chanyeol hums at him in response, and Baekhyun just lays there listening to him breathe before he slowly drifts off. He doesn’t sleep very well that night, twitching awake every time Chanyeol shifts or mumbles in his sleep. He finally dozes off once the sky begins to lighten, and when he opens his eyes hours later it’s to Chanyeol's face next to his on the pillow, his warm breath ghosting across his forehead. Chanyeol doesn’t touch Baekhyun without permission and even when he does it’s only a soft brush of fingers against the back of his neck as they’re out walking, and slowly Baekhyun learns to prepare meals for both of them. It’s easy. Being with Chanyeol is easy, a routine. Safe. 

Baekhyun still jumps occasionally if Chanyeol reaches out to him without asking first, he doesn’t run away or hide nearly as often, smiling when Chanyeol tells him about something he witnessed earlier that day. Sometimes, Baekhyun will curl up against Chanyeol just to breathe in the protective scent of alpha, but the moment Chanyeol looks at him Baekhyun is scrambling away from him, pretends he has something else to be doing and avoids him for the rest of the day. Chanyeol still hasn’t pressured him into anything, always asking Baekhyun for permission before he kisses his forehead. 

It’s been four months since the bonding ceremony, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol have only slept in their bed, they haven’t mated yet, and Baekhyun constantly worries about Chanyeol bringing that up or demanding that it happen now. He never mentions it, not once, but Baekhyun thinks about what would happen if he did. The thoughts terrify him, and he makes sure to keep some distance between them, going as far as putting his pillow between them on the mattress at night. Chanyeol just chuckles at him, pats him on the head once and tells him goodnight. 

Chanyeol is a good alpha. 

\--

“So when are you going to give me grandkids?” Baekhyun splutters, choking on his drink as he stares at his mother. “I’m not getting any younger, you know, and your heat will be coming up soon.” 

“I. We haven’t even. Um.” Baekhyun stutters, eyes wide as he frantically looks around for Chanyeol to see if he heard anything. 

“You haven’t slept together yet!? You’ve been bonded for almost four months now!” His mother shrieks, and Baekhyun whines as Chanyeol looks up and stares wide eyed at them both. “Are you not allowing him to mate you, Baekhyun? You know what this will mean for our family!” 

Baekhyun begins to play with his fingers. “I know what it means. I’m just. Not ready for that yet, we barely know each other. I don’t want to jump into bed with him and have it result in a pregnancy that neither of us are prepared for.” 

“Chanyeol can you join us for a moment?” Baekhyun flaps his arms at his mother, before sitting down in his seat when Chanyeol takes the empty spot next to him and greets his mother. “Baekhyun says you two haven’t mated yet? Is it true?” 

Chanyeol blinks, the smile faltering a bit as he glances at Baekhyun and Baekhyun just stares at him. “I. Well. That’s our private business I believe.” Baekhyun sighs quietly, jolting just a bit when he feels Chanyeol’s fingers entwining with his beneath the table. “I know you’re his mother, and you care for him, but if we happen to mate anytime soon then it will most certainly not be any of your business.” 

“I’m not sure how it works in the pack you came from, but here, if a bonded pair refuse to mate then it brings shame upon that omega’s family.” She sighs. “We could be run out of this pack because of it.” 

“I don’t think Yifan would make any of us leave!” Baekhyun says, frantically looking around and only calming a bit when Chanyeol squeezes his fingers. “It’s not how it was before, he won’t make us leave just because I don’t want to have sex with my alpha right now.” 

“I’m going to have to report to him and tell him that the two of you haven’t mated yet. These are things he needs to know.” Baekhyun groans, falling forward and slamming his head down on the tabletop. 

“I think we should leave now,” Chanyeol says, sliding his palm beneath Baekhyun’s forehead to stop him from hitting it on the table any more. “I don’t want to be rude, and I appreciate you inviting us over, but you’re really working him up and I don’t like to see him this way.” 

Baekhyun blinks up at Chanyeol as he’s pulled from the table and lead to the door, his mother doesn’t call after him or try to stop them, and Baekhyun just allows Chanyeol to lead the both of them home. He’s actually not upset, more embarrassed than anything, his mother trying to force the both of them into mating and having children way before they’re ready, and Baekhyun was just happy he wasn’t suffering through his mother’s antics alone. Chanyeol was great at comforting him, keeping him calm and from doing something he may regret. 

“I’m sorry about her,” Baekhyun tells him, quietly following behind Chanyeol as he moves through the house looking for something to do. “She just sometimes.. says things without thinking them through. Our last pack leader wasn’t very forgiving when it came to bonded pairs refusing to mate and have children right away.” 

Chanyeol looks at him then, frowning. “Yeah your mom mentioned that, she was afraid of being kicked out of your pack because of it. Was he really that bad of an alpha?” 

Baekhyun nods, quickly trailing after Chanyeol into the bedroom. “He just wasn’t nice at all. When he took over our pack he had all the previous alpha’s children sent away and said that any bonded pair who did not produce a litter after the omega’s first heat after bonding, then they would have to leave as well,” Baekhyun falls onto the mattress, curling up on his side as Chanyeol moves about the room. “It wasn’t very fair since he had some very young bonded pairs. I think the youngest bonded pair I had ever met, the alpha had just turned seventeen and his omega barely a year younger. The omega didn’t survive the childbirth because she wasn’t mature yet, but he didn’t care and when she died, he sent the alpha away for failing to have a litter of pups.” 

“That’s awful, really awful,” Chanyeol murmurs, carefully climbing into bed beside Baekhyun. “But Yifan hyung isn’t anything like that? He won’t send your family away just because we’re not producing a litter of pups just yet?” 

Baekhyun smiles, fingers tapping against the blanket. “I don’t think so. He’s overprotective at best, so I don’t believe he really will send anyone away.” 

“Are we going to have to meet with him anyway?” Chanyeol asks. “Since your mother was so insistent on telling him about what we’re _not_ getting up to when we’re alone.” 

Baekhyun hums, yawning and curling up smaller. “I’m sure we will, but for now I want to sleep. Talking to my parents always exhausts me.” 

“Sleep then,” Chanyeol says, patting Baekhyun’s head gently. “We’ll talk about it more tomorrow.” 

Baekhyun nods, he falls asleep with Chanyeol’s fingers moving through his hair and nails pressing into his scalp. He is a bit worried about what Yifan will say when they speak to him about how they haven’t yet mated, he can’t help that he just isn’t ready for that step yet, he wants to get to know Chanyeol more, maybe learn how to be a better omega for him. He’s not as afraid as he had been when they first met, but there are still plenty of things that frighten him about being bonded, and he’s sure he’d be an even worse mess if they were to mate and he were to get pregnant due to it. 

Yifan ends up visiting them a week later, Baekhyun instinctively stepping close to Chanyeol and whining softly when Yifan’s eyes narrow towards him. Baekhyun can’t tell if he’s angry or disappointed, but he knows for sure that he’s unhappy. “I think we need to discuss a few things about your bond.” 

Baekhyun sits quietly next to Chanyeol, glancing up from his feet to Yifan and then back down. The silence is unnerving, it’s making him anxious and he can’t stop himself from fidgeting in his seat. Chanyeol clears his throat, the noise loud enough to startle Baekhyun. Chanyeol smiles and pats his arm, it relaxes him considerably and he ends up leaning against Chanyeol’s shoulder while linking their arms. Chanyeol’s skin is always warm, his presence soothing and comfortable. Baekhyun sighs quietly, eyes closing as he gets comfortable against his alpha. Yifan coughs then, catching both of their attention. 

“Yifan hyung,” Baekhyun starts, mouth snapping shut when Yifan lifts a hand to silence him. 

“Your mother came to speak with me last week, she had some _concerns_. Regarding your relationship,” Yifan says. “I am not here to pressure you into anything, or punish either of you, but if she reports to the elders that the two of you have not officially mated. Well. I can’t be entirely sure what they will say or do.” 

Baekhyun groans, leave it to his mother to cause trouble. “She shouldn’t have gone to you. This is our relationship, shouldn’t we get to choose when we mate? It’s bad enough I didn’t have a say in being bonded to someone, but now I don’t get a say in when I can mate? When I can have pups?” Baekhyun pulls away from Chanyeol, sitting up straight and frowning. “This is all so ridiculous. I should have just run away when I had the opportunity.” 

“Baekhyun,” Yifan says, sighing. “We’ve talked about this. You are an omega and this is sadly what your options are at this point. I’m not saying you have to jump into bed together right now, but at least lie to your mother or something. Tell her you’ve mated so she won’t run to the elders.” Baekhyun snorts. “You aren’t the only one who will be suffering if that happens Baekhyun. They have the option to replace me as head alpha if I can’t keep my wolves in line. They’ve let so much slide with your behavior, and your little stunt the day of the bonding.” 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I refuse to lie about something like that.” Chanyeol says, hand rubbing soothing circles against Baekhyun’s back. “I don’t want to be rude to you, since you’re the head alpha of this pack, but I’m going to tell you the same thing I told his mom. This is our private business and _nobody_ else should be involved in it. If we choose to mate, either now or further in the future, then that is our decision and solely our business.” He squeezes Baekhyun’s shoulder gently. “I will not hesitate to fight for our privacy no matter the situation. Baekhyun is my mate and I don’t want to see him upset or uncomfortable, especially because of something as stupid as this. So if you could kindly drop it and leave so we can continue about our peaceful day I would appreciate it.” 

Yifan is silent, staring at Chanyeol along with Baekhyun whose heart is suddenly beating faster than before after Chanyeol’s assertion of dominance. Yifan laughs quietly, standing, and Baekhyun just blinks. Isn’t Yifan going to get angry about another alpha speaking to him so rudely? Chanyeol stands his ground though, staring at Yifan until he takes his leave, going as far as to walk him to the door and promptly lock it behind him once it’s closed. Baekhyun just sits, palm flat against his chest as his heart continues to flutter around. 

“I can’t believe you said that to him,” Baekhyun says once Chanyeol returns. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone talk to him like that and get away unscathed. That was amazing.” 

Chanyeol laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just don’t like the idea of anyone upsetting you, or saying things that make you uncomfortable.” 

“Thank you, for being such a good alpha.” Baekhyun tells him, grinning so wide that his jaw starts to ache a little, but Chanyeol’s own grin is just as big. 

\--

The elders never find out about Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s lack of intimacy, Yifan says nothing else to them, just watching them from time to time when they are both out together. Baekhyun’s heat strikes in the middle of the night a few months later, and Chanyeol keeps his distance the entire week. Baekhyun calls for him; screams his name and begs for him. Chanyeol never comes, just leaves food and drinks for him, Baekhyun squirms beneath the blankets and whines in frustration. He doesn’t want to touch himself, he wants Chanyeol more than he’s ever wanted anyone else, wants to feel his warm hands against his skin. 

The days just drag on and on, bleeding into one another to the point where Baekhyun isn’t even sure what year it is anymore, or how it feels to not be so overheated and uncomfortable. When his heat finally breaks, it takes all of his remaining energy to drag himself out of bed and towards the kitchen for something to drink, maybe a bit of food as well. Chanyeol is sitting at the table reading, he looks up when Baekhyun walks in and is on his feet in an instant. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Chanyeol asks, offering Baekhyun some more water. 

Baekhyun glares, throws the glass at him and stomps back into the bedroom and slams the door. “You didn’t care enough to help me through my heat, so don’t care about me now!” 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says slowly, opening the door. “You know I couldn’t, not for the first one.” 

“Just admit that you don’t want to touch me, that you don’t actually want this at all,” Baekhyun snaps. “I was calling for you and you never came. I was in so much pain and you didn’t help me,” Baekhyun sniffs, looking away from Chanyeol. “Just go away. I don’t want to be near you.” 

Chanyeol frowns, reaching out towards him, but Baekhyun slaps his hands away. “Baekhyun. That was just your heat talking, I know you would be angry if I took you when you were like that. Mating during an omega’s heat will result in pregnancy, and neither of us are quite ready for that.” 

“You don’t get to make that decision for me!” Baekhyun is nearly screaming at him. “If it was just my heat talking then why do I still want you?! Why am I so upset at you for not touching me?! You’re an idiot, Chanyeol. And I’m going to go for a walk so I don’t have to look at your stupid face anymore.” 

Baekhyun tries to push past Chanyeol, only to find himself shoved up against the wall with Chanyeol’s fingers curled tightly around his shoulders, face just a few inches from his own. The alpha’s eyes are narrowed and he’s breathing deeply, Baekhyun knows he’s angry, he can feel it coming off of him in waves. 

“Well excuse me for trying to make sure you were _happy_ and content with the way we were, before I shoved my knot so far inside of you that you’d be feeling it up until your next heat,” Chanyeol hisses, smirking when Baekhyun shudders against him. “That’s what you want isn’t it? You want me to knot you, to fill you up until you can taste it on your tongue?” 

“Please,” Baekhyun whispers, knees going weak and he has to grip Chanyeol’s shoulders to stay upright. “Please, alpha. I want you. Please.” 

Chanyeol hums. “But you’re not in heat anymore, Baekhyun. Don’t you know how much more painful it will be this way?” 

“You didn’t touch me during my heat, and now I’m clearly begging for it and you still won’t do it,” Baekhyun whimpers, struggles against Chanyeol’s hold. “If you don’t want to fuck me then let me go! I’ll tell Junmyeon and Yifan that I need a new alpha.” 

Chanyeol growls, low, possessive and it sends a shiver of want up Baekhyun’s spine. “I never said I didn’t want to mate with you, that’s all I’ve wanted since I first met you,” Chanyeol murmurs, tongue swiping across Baekhyun’s throat. “Do you know how amazing you smelt that night? I didn’t want to scare you away the first night, so I didn’t act on my urge to claim you, to knot you as soon as I saw you standing there,” Baekhyun whines, shifting against Chanyeol to slide his thigh between his. “You want me to do that now though, don’t you? Want me to throw you down, and mount you like the omega you are?” 

“ _Chanyeol_.” Baekhyun groans, yelping when Chanyeol picks him up and carries him back towards the bed before dropping him down onto it. 

“I’m going to make sure you don’t leave this room for another week,” Chanyeol mutters, crawling on top of Baekhyun and pressing his nose into his throat. “Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun blinks up at him, shuddering when Chanyeol’s tongue flicks across his throat again, the slightest hint of teeth nipping at his skin. He lets out a soft whine when Chanyeol shifts, slowly pressing against him until their hips are flush against each other. Baekhyun’s fingers curl against Chanyeol’s arms, soft whimpers falling from his lips as Chanyeol rocks against him once, then twice; Chanyeol smirks at Baekhyun’s reaction before he begins to continuously rock against him. 

“Please, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun gasps, twitching, whimpers louder when Chanyeol pulls away only to tug at his pants and yank them down. “You’re so slow.” 

Chanyeol ignores him, and Baekhyun has more to say, but it all comes out in a garbled moan when Chanyeol wraps his long fingers around his length. Baekhyun screws his eyes shut and moans out loud with the first stroke, hips bucking up against Chanyeol’s hand as he slowly jerks him off, it’s excruciatingly slow and the pressure just builds and builds. 

“Does it feel good? Do you want more?” Chanyeol asks, lips ghosting against Baekhyun’s cheek before pressing firmly against his mouth. “Hm? Tell me.” 

“I want you, please,” Baekhyun gasps, twitching when Chanyeol squeezes. “Chanyeol.” 

Baekhyun blinks dazedly when Chanyeol rolls off of him completely, the hand on his cock disappearing along with him, he looks around only to see Chanyeol stripping and Baekhyun can’t stop the groan of approval the moment his eyes land on Chanyeol’s length; hard and curling towards his belly. He wants it, needs it, he squirms as he feels the slick gathering in a small pool beneath him the moment his arousal peaks. His heat is over, but seeing Chanyeol like this, being touched like this, leaves him feeling as if his heat is going to start up again any second. Chanyeol doesn’t move from his spot, eyes raking over Baekhyun from next to the bed. 

“Are you going to touch me at all, or just tease me the rest of the night?” Baekhyun asks, leaning up on his elbows and huffing when Chanyeol continues to just stare at him. 

“I thought about making you beg for it,” Chanyeol tells him, crawling back onto him and pressing his lips against his quickly as his hand slowly traces down the omega’s body, his large fingers slipping between his legs before he presses one inside him as far as it will go. He grins as Baekhyun trembles and falls back onto the mattress. “But I am pretty impatient and I want to see how well you take my cock.” 

Baekhyun whines, loud and needy when a second finger is pressed inside of him, it’s weird and a little embarrassing; but then Chanyeol’s mouth is against his again and he forgets everything except for the way Chanyeol is kissing him. His back arches the moment Chanyeol’s fingers press against something deep inside, back arching as he rocks down against his hand for more, whimpers softly as a third finger slips inside along the other two. 

“Chanyeol hurry up,” Baekhyun gasps, wiggling his hips a little when Chanyeol pulls his fingers out. “You’re such a tease. Why did I get stuck with you?” 

Chanyeol just snorts at him in response, fingers curled against Baekhyun’s hips as he lines up. Baekhyun hisses when Chanyeol pushes in; it stings and burns. He claws the bedsheets and struggles to keep still while Chanyeol slides in the rest of the way, he’s so full and it’s so weird to feel like this, but Chanyeol is distracting him with gentle kisses across his forehead and down his neck. Baekhyun stiffens the moment Chanyeol shifts, whining at the pain and clawing at the blankets. 

“Relax,” Chanyeol whispers, nipping Baekhyun’s jaw. “Just relax, I’ll take care of you.” 

Baekhyun nods, eyes glassy as he stares up at his alpha, the initial sting fading away to something more. He rolls his hips experimentally, his entire body jerks in surprise at the jolt of pleasure coursing through his veins, and that seems to be enough to get Chanyeol to finally move. He pulls out, only to slam back in, Baekhyun shrieks; hands flying up to grasp at Chanyeol’s shoulders as he wraps his legs around his waist. Chanyeol’s pace is fast, brutal almost, but the hands on Baekhyun’s skin are gentle as are his words of encouragement. Pretty soon Baekhyun is rocking back against Chanyeol, meeting him thrust for thrust as breathless whispers of his name fall from his lips, Chanyeol growls each time their hips meet. Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol’s knot with each thrust, he moans low in his throat each time he feels it press against his rim, pulls Chanyeol closer and begs for him to speed up, to move faster. 

“Knot me, please, oh please,” Baekhyun begs, head thrown back as Chanyeol’s knot finally breaches his rim. 

Chanyeol gives in to Baekhyun’s demands, thrusting into him faster, harder. Baekhyun whimpers when Chanyeol’s knot is too big to pull out anymore, squirming on the bed at the intense pressure, but Chanyeol doesn’t stop; rocks into him harder as he wraps his fingers around Baekhyun’s length and strokes him to completion. It only takes a few well timed thrusts, Chanyeol’s knot pressing against his walls in all the right ways, and strong upthrusts before Baekhyun is coming with a sharp cry and spilling over Chanyeol’s fingers. Baekhyun groans when Chanyeol kisses him, slamming into him as much as he can while chasing his own orgasm, Baekhyun wraps an arm around Chanyeol’s neck and presses gentle kisses against his face until he falls still. They’re both gasping, sweaty, and in various states of discomfort with Chanyeol still locked inside of him. 

“We’re gonna be stuck like this for a while,” Chanyeol says, rearranging the both of them until they lie on their sides. “How do you feel?” 

“If I get pregnant from this, I’m going to punch you in the spleen,” Baekhyun tells him, laughing at the panicked expression on Chanyeol’s face. “I’m kidding. Maybe.” 

Baekhyun blinks sleepily as he waits until Chanyeol can pull out, mating definitely wasn’t as scary as he had originally believed, and his alpha wasn’t all that bad. Chanyeol is menacing when he needs to be, but gentle and caring when it came to anything Baekhyun. He’s not ready for kids or anything of the sort, but sex with Chanyeol wasn’t that bad and he was definitely up for it again and again. 

“I love you,” Chanyeol murmurs, right after he pulls free, and Baekhyun winces at the sudden empty feeling. “You know that right?” 

Baekhyun nods, kind of wishing for a bath. “I feel gross, but I’m so tired.” 

Chanyeol chuckles softly, biting the claim mark and Baekhyun writhes on the bed. “Go to sleep. I’ll get you cleaned up.” 

Baekhyun mutters under his breath, fingers pressing against his claim mark before his eyes flutter shut. The bed is so comfortable, smells like him and Chanyeol, it’s comforting and so safe. He doesn’t open his eyes when Chanyeol carefully cleans him with a warm cloth, just hums happily at the treatment. 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun yawns, one eye open as Chanyeol grabs the blankets to cover him. “I love you, too.” 

Chanyeol beams, kissing Baekhyun before sliding into bed next to him and pulling him close. “I love you more.” 

“Shh.” Baekhyun says, patting the arm around his waist. 

Baekhyun’s alpha is a good one, and Baekhyun is really happy that Yifan made him go through with this, it was worth the wait. He already knows that this wasn’t a one time thing, that maybe even in the morning he’ll allow Chanyeol to mate with him again. After all, he has an entire week of mating to make up for after leaving Baekhyun completely alone during his heat. He’ll wait until at least sunrise to tell Chanyeol of his plans, for now he’s content to curl into his alpha’s warm embrace, inhale the comforting scent and drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Mods' Notes: During the duration of BAE2016, we're kindly asking you to leave your reviews on [Livejournal](http://baeconandeggs.livejournal.com/27580.html). Thank you for reading!♥


End file.
